


Black Mask - Kingpin

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today: Black Mask. (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Black Mask - Kingpin

Look. You all know me. Ain't no one got the guts to do what I done. All them others, they're tryin' to play on a world stage. Me? I just want what’s owed me. See? I just want Gotham. 

I mean think about it. All them idiots with gimmicks, the gimmicks just get in the way. "Boo hoo, I got this stupid grin alla time, now everybody else gotta smile too." “Boy do I like hats, mebbe I can use ‘em to mind control underage blondes!” "Oh no, I'm just some schmuck in a suit, it's my creepy puppet tryina kill ya!" "Grr, I'm really leaning in ta this skin condition!" Turns my stomach, alla it.

Now me, I use the same psycho-analgy the Bat uses. Only I do it better. He puts on the ears and the Dracula cape and alla that crap to scare the rubes, right? It's just a costume. Him and his kids, its Halloween every day over here. I mean, a bat? How you supposed to pull any kinda deep meaning outta that? Nah, I took it one further--I made this mask outta the ashes of my father's coffin. Shows I'm not afraid a death, or loss, or nothin'. That's symbology, that gets in mook's heads too. And, AND it means somethin’. A frikkin’ bat. Swear ta God.

And--I'm smart. I got a stragedy. These chumps with the gimmicks, the twos and the umbrellas and the, the man-eating pigs or whatever. Don’t one of them use pigs? Anyway, one a them schmucks is gonna ice The Bat. It's a matter a time. He ain't immortal, and he ain't dat lucky. And what do you think happens then?

The mook who offs him ain't gonna care about Gotham. He's gonna be on that world stage, takin' on the Justice League and whatnot. All them other gimmicks, they’re out too. With The Bat gone, they lost. They got not interest in the city, and what a they gonna do, take out Batchick? The kid wida yellow cape? That ain't worth nothin’ when you’ve already missed the big score. No, they're on the first bus outta town. And me? 

Every punch, every batarang, every time his holier-than-thou Bat-ass decided to lower itself to sticking his nose in my business...it'll've all been worth it. 'Cause wit' him outta the way, I can consolidate the families, broker a peace. I come out on top.

I'mma be the kingpin a this city.


End file.
